The Arranged Marriage
by kelly21us
Summary: Albus is getting married! the only problem is that his fiance doesn't love him. Can Minerva help them or not? I don't own anything! ADMM later on! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_Staff~_

_ Please report to the great hall at 7 am, there will be a meeting and breakfast will be served right afterwards._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_That was the notice that Minerva saw hanging on the staff lounge door, she knew it was important, and probably not for her to hear, but she decided to go anyways. It was her seventh year and she had been in love with her professor since her fifth year. She felt that he had feelings for her, but he never acted upon them. She noted with sadness that the note was not in his handwriting, but she did note that whoever had written it was a female._

_The next morning, Minerva crept down the halls in her animagus form; professors Dumbledore and Dippet were the only ones who knew of her being an animagus so she wasn't worried about being caught._

_When she reached the great hall, what she saw made her sick; there was a girl that must have been younger then herself, sitting on Dumbledore's lap. They were talking to the staff in hushed voices, but thanks to Minerva's cat hearing, she could hear every word._

"_Thank you for getting up this early, many of you may know this, but Angelica here is the Flamels' daughter. What you may not know is that we have an arranged marriage."_

_Those few words made Minerva's heart sink, but she continued to listen._

"_So, I will be finishing out the year here at Hogwarts and the wedding will take place about a week after school is released." Angelica said, finishing Albus' sentence._

_Minerva watched as Angelica kissed Dumbledore's cheek and skipped over to the Gryffindor table._

"_Well, isn't this just peachy, I get to share a dorm with Dumbledore's mistress!" Minerva thought to herself as she entered the hall and took a seat next to Angelica._

"_Hello, who are you?" Asked a sugary sweet voice, who Minerva guessed to be Angelica._

"_My name is Minerva; I assume that you are Angelica?" Minerva replied, forcing herself not to jump at the woman's throat._

"_Yes, I am, I am going to be spending the last of my schooling here, so I was wondering if you could show me to the prefects' room?"_

"_Wait, you are going to be spending this year as a prefect?" Minerva said, "Well, that explains why there was no head girl" Minerva thought to herself._

"_Yes, but it was not so I could have power, it was so I could be closer to my fiancé." Angelica explained._

"_Okay, who is your fiancé?" Minerva asked, hoping that the girl would say some other name._

"_Albus Dumbledore." She replied sadly._

"_Is he not who you wish to marry?" Minerva asked, concerned, for once, for the girl sitting next to her._

"_No, I wanted to marry a boy from my school, we have been in love for a long time now, but I think I broke his heart when I told him about the marriage." She replied "I don't even know if he would want to marry me now."_

"_Have you spoken to your parents?" Minerva asked._

"_No, they would be angry if I did." Angelica replied, "I'm not really hungry anymore, can you show me to my room?"_

"_Sure, If you want, I will help you figure out a way to marry who you want." Minerva asked._

"_No, I don't want to get you in trouble, besides, I want to do what is right and if it means marrying him, then I must." _

"_Okay, but if you need to talk to me, you can, alright?" Minerva said, thanking the gods that she wasn't in this girl's place._

"_Yea, Night, Minerva." Angelica replied, walking into her room and closing the door._

_A/n, I know it is short, but this way I should be able to update soon. _

_A/n to who ever was reading my other story, Their only daughter, it has been rewritten and I am trying to get It all revised, so it shouldn't be too much more time till it is posted._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Special thanks to Tink607 for reviewing and a super big thanks to saeshmea for reviewing, and adding this to your favorites list!

It had been about three days since Angelica had arrived and she had fit in to Gryffindor well. Her new friends, Poppy, Rolanda, Pamona, and Minerva, were always with her; one would think that they were attached at the hips.

Minerva showed up to breakfast and was surprised to see that Angelica had not beaten her.

"Must have slept in." she thought to herself, taking her usual seat beside Poppy.

"Any idea where Angel is?" Rolanda asked, using Angelica's pet name.

"No, maybe she slept in. I will go get her before our first class; she has looked very tired lately." Minerva replied, taking some food for Angelica and heading out of the great hall.

About five minutes later, she arrived at the door to the prefect's room. She knocked several times, but there was no answer so she said the password and walked in.

She searched for a few minutes before she heard a retching sound from the bathroom.

"Angelica?" She whispered, entering the bathroom to find Angelica sitting beside the toilet, looking very pale.

"I'll go get the nurse." Minerva said, turning to leave.

"NO! Do you know anyone else who can cast a diagnostic spell?" Angelica asked, standing up.

"Well, Poppy is the nurse's daughter, she might be able to." Minerva replied.

"Can you get her?"

"Sure, sit down and I will be right back." Minerva said, running from the room.

"Hey, Pops, can you cast a diagnostic spell?" Minerva asked when she caught up to Poppy.

"Yea, is something wrong?" Poppy asked

"Yea, Angelica is really sick and won't let me get your mom." Minerva replied, leading Poppy to Angelica's room.

They reached her room, and muttered the password.

"So, why don't you want to see the nurse?" Poppy asked, sitting down on the foot of Angelica's bed.

"I have a feeling that I already know what is wrong." Angelica replied, not moving.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Poppy said, casting the spell over Angelica. Both Minerva and Poppy were surprised when Angelica's stomach began to glow blue.

"So, let me guess. I am pregnant." Angelica said, looking at her stomach.

"It would seem so. I am guessing that it isn't Albus'." Poppy said, having heard all about the arranged marriage.

"No, it isn't." Angelica said, looking to them both.

"Whose is it?" Minerva asked, looking curious.

"The father's name is Damian Delacour, a seventh year at Durmstrang." Angelica replied, looking away from them. "When is the due date, Poppy?"

"June 27th" Poppy replied sadly.

"Ah…the day of the wedding, just my luck!" Angelica replied, lying back again.

"That isn't the problem, what are you going to tell Albus and your parents?" Minerva asked, sitting down beside Angelica.

"OH CRAP! I forgot all about them!" Angelica screeched, bolting to her dresser.

"What are you doing?" Poppy asked, watching Angelica start pulling on proper clothes.

"Getting dressed!" Angelica replied.

"No, you need to rest!" Poppy commanded, pointing to the bed.

Angelica sunk down to the floor sobbing, "What am I going to do?" She asked, not looking up. "I don't even love Albus! You do!" She cried, looking at Minerva.

"Do you want our help?" Poppy asked, sitting down and pulling Angelica into a hug.

"YES! GET MY OUT OF THIS STUPID MARRIAGE!" Angelica screamed right as Albus walked into her room.

"We will check on you later." Poppy said, pulling Minerva out of the room so Angelica and Albus could talk in private.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked, fearing that the young girl in front of him was being put under too much pressure.

"No, I'm not." Angelica replied, sitting back up on her bed.

"Do you want to talk?"  
"Not to you." Angelica replied, with so much venom that Albus took a step back.

"Do you not want the marriage?"

"HMMM, I wonder, what do you think?" She said sarcastically.

"Please, tell me what is wrong." He begged, sitting down and wrapping a comforting arm around her.

"NO!" She screamed, running from him.

He walked over to the corner she was standing in and took out his wand. "I am going to cast a diagnostic spell on you and then you are going to sleep."

"NO PLEASE, DON'T!" She cried, pressing herself against the wall.

"Why not?" he asked, his face softening with concern.

"It doesn't involve you." She whispered, trying to convince herself just as much as him.

Albus stood, taking in the sight before him. Angelica pressed against the wall,

Her blonde hair in disarray, brown eyes wide with fear. He took a step back and looked around, the room, which had, at one point, been in perfect order, was a total mess. There was boxes set all around, still full of her belongings, dishes scattered across the table, and the books strewn across the floor. Had he not know better, he would have thought the person in the room no longer had the will to live.

"Dizzy!" he called, looking around.

"Yes, master?" squeaked a small house elf with abnormally large ears.

"Please get some help and clean this room." He said, turning back to Angelica, who was still in the corner. "Come here." He whispered, holding out his hand.

She took the offered hand gingerly, walking over to him. He hugged her, but stepped back when she flinched. He looked at her noticed that she handled her left wrist very gently.

He pulled up the sleeve and gasped, she had cut deep slits down her arms.

"Why?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"I can't do it!" She whispered, turning away.

"Can't do what?" he asked, pressing his wand to the cuts, watching as they slowly disappeared.

"Marry you." She replied, tears streaming down her face again. "Especially not when I know someone you gave their heart to you long ago."

"It's okay; I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do." He said, hugging her, to his great relief, she pressed herself to him and cried into his shoulder.

After a few minutes passed, she pulled back, a small smile on her face, "Thank you" she whispered, sitting down beside him.

"So, who was it that supposedly gave her heart to me?" he asked, trying to make her laugh again.

"That is for you to figure out for yourself, but I will tell you that deep down, you know who it is." She whispered, standing up.

"Ah, so, what do we tell your parents?" he asked, smiling up at her.

"Oh no, they will be so mad!" She whispered, looking frightened.

"What If we both talk to them together?" he asked, wanting her to be happy.

"That might help." She replied, biting her lip.

"Okay, I will come with you if you let me cast a diagnostic spell on you." He replied.

"Okay, but promise me that you wont be mad at me?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I promise" he said, casting the spell.

"You are pregnant?" he said after a few seconds.

"Yes." She replied, looking sad.

"It's okay, tell me who the father is and we will go find him." Albus whispered, hugging Angelica.

"It is Damian Delacour." She replied, looking happier that she had since he had met her.

"Okay, come with me." He said, taking her hand and leading her out to the apparition point.

"He attends Durmstrang, Correct?" Albus asked, looking down at Angelica.

"Yes, he does." She replied as they aparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in front of a huge gate, Albus looked for a way to get in, but his search was fruitless. The gates had been locked with so many enchantments that not even he could get in. They talked for a few minutes and decided to come back soon, maybe they didn't open the gates every day.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here!" A tall dark man sneered, walking out of the shadows, "What do you want?"

"We need to speak to one of the students here." Albus replied, stepping in front of Angelica in an attempt to protect her.

"Which one might that be?" the suspicious man asked, eying the girl.

"Damian Delacour." Albus stated, keeping his wand aimed at the man's heart.

"He left, his girl left him so he left school, in search of her." The man replied, looking, for the first time, a bit sad. "He was a great student, but she was important to him. Said he would kill the people standing in his way."

The gasp from behind him told him that Angelica had the same thought as him running through their minds. They needed to find the Flamels.

"Thank you sir, good day." Albus said, taking Angelica's hand and apparating to the Flamel castle.

It was huge, the castle had ivy growing up the grey walls, Angelica usually resided it one of the towers, but had been moved because of the upcoming wedding.

They entered the house and heard a scream. Forgetting all precaution, they rushed into the family room to find Damian holding Pernell by the throat, his wand pressed to her chest, brown hair in disarray, his eyes darkened with anger. They watched, shocked as he demanded that Nicholas tell him where Angelica was, or Pernell would pay the price.

"I am right here Damian!" Angelica shouted over the screams of Pernell being hit with curse after curse, "Why would you do this?"

"I wanted to see you, I love you and I thought I had angered you somehow. I wanted to apologize." He replied, looking down at his shoes.

"NO! I told you I had to get married!" she replied, annoyed.

"Well, I didn't think about that, you just disappeared!" He replied, "How was I supposed to know you had to leave so soon?"

"Because I told you" she replied, suddenly looking sheepish, she asked "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He replied, following her upstairs to her room.

"So, how have you been?" She asked, trying to stall the conversation.

"Good, now, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, sitting down on her bed.

"Um…do you remember about eight weeks ago when we were in Paris?"

"Yes, I took you there as a goodbye present. Is something wrong?" he asked, confusion etched across his face.

"No, it's just…do you remember what we did?"

"Yes." He replied, walking over to her; taking her hands in his he asked, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, well... You see, it's just that, well, I'm pregnant." She said in a very small voice.

"Really? That's wonderful!" he screeched, picking her up and spinning her around.

"No, I am still to be married, unless we can convince my parents otherwise." She replied,

"Well we have to convince them to let me marry you so we can raise the baby together." He said.

"How?" she asked.

"Just a second. I can fire call my parents." He replied walking over to the fire place.

A few minutes later, his parents walked through the fire place, looking quite determined.

"So, you are pregnant?" His mother asked, looking down at the girl before her.

"Yes, ma'am." Angelica whispered, looking up at the two adults before her, both of which were around six and a half feet tall.

"Well, then I need to speak with my son." Damian's father announced, motioning for Damian to follow him into another room.

The girls watched as the men left the room. Angelica didn't want to admit it, but she was afraid of the woman before her.

"Are you alright?" Damian's mother asked, sitting down.

"Yes" Angelica squeaked, causing Damian's mother to laugh.

"You don't have to call me ma'am, you can call me Victoria, okay?"

"Okay, Victoria. What am I going to do?" Angelica asked, slowly warming up to the woman in front of her.

"Well, first, we are going to get you out of the arranged marriage, and then, you and I will plan the wedding between you and Damian." Victoria replied, looking excited.

"How do you plan to get me out of the wedding?" Angelica asked, looking deep into Victoria's dark green eyes.

"Allen will take care of that, you and I will go down there, tell them what is going on. Then Allen will do the rest." Victoria answered simply, spelling her dark brown hair up into a French twist.

After they had both fixed their appearances, they headed down stairs. When they arrived, Pernell was sitting beside Nicholas on a dark blue sofa; both looked to be in a deep conversation with Albus.

Albus was the first to notice them standing there, "Well hello, Mrs. Delacour!" He exclaimed, standing to kiss her hand. "What an honor too meet you at last."

"Yes, an honor!" Nicolas exclaimed, copying Albus and kissing her hand.  
"So, what brings you to our home?" Pernell asked, after everyone had been seated.

"Well, your daughter actually; I want her released from the marriage." Victoria stated, congouring a cup of tea for herself and Angelica.

"What?" Nicholas asked, after her had finished choking on the brandy he had been sipping a moment before.

"You heard me." She replied, looking amused at Pernell, who looked as though she would faint.  
"Yes, I do believe you all heard my wife, release the girl or you shall be executed or imprisoned to Azkaban!" Allen stated, causing Angelica to remember where she had seen this couple before; Allen was the Azkaban executioner, and Victoria was the famous model for witch weekly.

"Well, why do you want us to release her?" Pernell asked, rising from her chair. "If you do not have a good reason, I suggest you leave our house."  
"Oh, we have a very good reason, but we still haven't decided if you are worthy of hearing it." Allen remarked, vanishing Victoria and Angelica back to the Delacour Castle. "Now, where were we?"

"I do believe you were leaving." Nicholas said, attempting to finish the conversation.  
"No, I don't believe I was." Allen replied, flicking his wand at each member of the room, causing them to be knocked back into their chairs. "This may take a while." He muttered as Damian walked into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION!

PLEASE READ THIS!

The McGonagall Curse will be put on Hiatus until I get more ideas for the plot line. If you have any ideas that you would like to see; feel free to PM me.

The Arranged Marriage will also be put on Hiatus, I have no idea how to continue on with the story so any suggestions would be wonderful!

The story Drina will be continued, but suggestions are still very welcome. I am sorry for my slow updates.

(This will be removed when I update)

ALSO….I might be posting a story under the twilight section…..it will feature Harry potter characters

Please review to let me know if I should post the story…..all of my stories will be finished once I

Find something to put in them

I hope you all have a wonderful day!

Thank you

-Kelly21us (Kelly)


End file.
